V For Vendetta and Vengeance
by Misses Prongs
Summary: Everyone knows the chaos the Marauders cause. But what happens when someone else is causing the chaos before they even think about it? Perhaps some one has a vendetta against them? It wouldn't be surprising! Who do you think it is? Rated T for safety!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: This is the first chapter of a new story! Yes yes! I story! Not just a one-shot! But this isn't just any story! It is a joint-story with my best friend Liz! A.K.A Elizanut. I am not sure if she has anything up at the moment though, but she is wonderful! In fact, so wonderful, that she wrote this first chapter! I will be writing the next chapter and we will go back and forth! So please! Read and enjoy! :D**

**V for Vendetta and Vengeance**

**By Misses Prongs and Elizanut**

**Chapter 1 (written by Elizanut. Ideas contributed by both her and myself) **

"Shhh, we need to do this quickly and quietly. Everyone go into stealth mode!" A boy with shoulder length, dark hair and charming gray eyes was seen sliding against the wall of the corridor that he and a group of his friends were walking down.

"Sirius Black, knock it off. Practically everyone is occupied with breakfast in the Great Hall right now. If we act suspicious-"

"-By acting like ninja's!" Chirped a girl with deep brown eyes and blonde, highlighted hair.

"-we will most certainly be caught." The first girl finished with an indignant huff towards the interruption from the other girl. Flipping her long, wavy, black tresses over her shoulder, the girl continued to walk alongside her friends.

"Maisie, love, you're ruining all the fun." Sirius removed himself from the wall and snaked an arm around the dark haired girl's waist.

"Well you aren't being practical," Maisie said defensively as she pushed Sirius away from her.

"Oh, of course! Being 'obviously sneaky' isn't practical. On another hand, joining your friends on an escapade to steal something valuable to the school we all attend is most definitely a very practical thing to do."

"Making your hair look even messier isn't practical either but, mate, you sure do it a lot," Sirius said as his friend dropped his hand to his side after having run his fingers through his jet black hair to ruffle it into an even less tidy state than it had been in before.

"Look who's talking," the messy haired boy retorted.

"I think that's enough chatter about practicality," spoke a third boy. This one had an exhausted expression on his face as he shook his head. His light brown hair fell into his eyes as he did this, so he swept it back as he glanced around to see if anyone was watching them.

"But Remus, my friend, discussing practicality is quite practical, so everyone should discuss whether they're speaking practically about practicality, right James?" Sirius smirked.

"Exactly," replied the other dark haired boy.

"No, not 'exactly'! That hardly made any sense at all! You merely made yourself sound like a fool." Maisie frowned at Sirius, causing him to look rather abashed.

"Your girlfriend is harsh," James chuckled at his friend's facial expression.

"James..." The blonde girl had stopped walking and was staring at something not too much further down the corridor.

"Yes, Abby dear?" James glanced at his beloved and then followed her line of sight to see what she was looking at. As soon as his eyes caught sight, a frown lept onto his face. "Oh...

At the sound of James' "Oh" everyone stopped to look at what the other two were already gazing at. Sirius let out a cough that sounded an awful lot like an extremely rude swear word, earning him a harsh look from Maisie, who seemed unperturbed by what appeared to be bothering everyone else.

"She's a whore," said the squeaky voice of the boy that had been quietly tagging along with his friends.

"Peter!" Abby gasped, staring at the mousy boy.

"He's right," Sirius laughed, clapping his friend on the back jovially.

"Who is she, exactly?" asked Maisie who was wearing a wide-eyed look now.

"An ex-girlfriend," James answered gruffly.

"To whom?"

"You really have to ask?" Abby looked at Maisie in amazement.

"Well... No, of course not. Nevermind." Maisie's reply caused Abby to smile.

"Just ignore her," Remus said quietly as he began to walk again. "Simply don't acknowledge her."

Taking Remus' advice, everyone began walking again. Unfortunately, they didn't make it much further before the girl finally noticed them as well. Flipping her long chocolate brown hair over her shoulder, the girl winked one of her hazel eyes at Sirius, smirked at James and Abby, and ignored the severe look that Maisie had given her for winking at Sirius. James had pulled Abby close to him with his arm securely around her waist, and kept looking ahead, refusing to give her any of the attention that he knew she desired. She had always seemed to crave attention, which was probably the main reason she had even dated James.

As the group drew closer to Kaari, the girl they so desperately wished to avoid, they realized that she had stepped right into their path with a clear intention of stopping them. Abby clearly could not keep herself contained any longer and using a highly artificial sweetness, she batted her eyelashes, stepped ahead of her friends, pulling away from James in the process, and looked at Kaari. "Bitch face, could you kindly get your arse out of the way? You're blocking the door to the room we so greatly desire to enter." There was a very sarcastic tone applied to everything she said.

Due to the fact that Abby generally didn't behave this way, or speak in that manner, everyone standing there, including Kaari, was relatively baffled by what Abby had just said. Sirius was the only one that snickered in amusement, the rest of them were too appalled by everything to really do anything besides stare in disbelief.

Kaari, taking the least time to recover, cast away her shocked look and placed her usual superior smirk back on her face. "Why, exactly, are you baboon-brained bumbleheads headed to the trophy room? This is the second time someone's been in there in just a matter of minutes."

Ignoring the last part of Kaari's statement, Maisie laughed a very half-hearted sort of laugh. "Baboon-brained? I find that awfully hilarious coming from a Slytherin." This statement seemed to spark some sort of rage within Kaari, but before she could retort, Remus had spoken.

"What do you mean by 'the second time'? Who else was in the trophy room and did you see what they were doing in there?" Remus appeared to be the only person that had ignored Kaari's insult and realized exactly what she had said.

"Oh, I don't think I should tell you that. What pleasure would it bring me to share my knowledge with you?"

"Knowledge? If that's all the knowledge you have, I'm surprised you've made it this far in life and I'm afraid there isn't much hope for you getting anywhere else." Maisie was clearly unimpressed by Kaari, which seemed to create a sort of negative energy between them - one that had already existed between Kaari and the others.

"There's no use in letting her upset us, let's just keep going. She's not going to tell us anything." James spoke in a rather cold tone as he moved forward, took a hold of Abby's hand and pushed past Kaari.

"James is right," Remus said calmly as he followed the other two. The other three silently agreed and followed their friends into the trophy room.

Before Peter had even finished scurrying into the room, like the tag-along that he was, James and Sirius were in an outrage.

"Where the bloody hell is the damn thing?" James kept turning in circles, looking everywhere in the trophy room for the thing that was missing.

"How did someone else get to it before us?" Sirius raved as he kicked the wall and stubbed his toe, which resulted in the stringing together of a long list of swear words.

"Kaari knows," Abby stated bitterly. "There's no way we're asking her again though. She would just love to have us begging for her... 'knowledge', as she calls it."

"We could torture her," Maisie suggested, getting a rather terrified look from Sirius. "I wasn't serious."

"I know that, because I'm Sirius, so therefore you can't be."

"Sirius! This is no time for your stupid name puns," Maisie snapped.

Remus coughed rather abruptly to get everyone's attention. "Need I remind everyone that this isn't the first time someone has done this to us this year?"

"Yeah, what exactly has been going on this year?" James asked in a way with a frown painted on his face.

"Well, you see, someone keeps beating us-" Peter began, only to be cut off by Remus.

"His question was rhetorical, Wormtail."

"Since it's not here, we should get out of here before..." Abby trailed off as she stared in Remus' direction.

There was a look of utmost terror on her face as she slipped into hiding behind her boyfriend.

"Oh, look what we have here my pretty," a growly, delighted voice said from behind Remus, in the doorway. The man's words were followed by the meow of a large, red-eyed cat standing by his feet.

"Again, really?" Maisie grumbled, thinking of all the time she was about to lose in an indefinable number of detentions with everyone else in the room. It may be close to the end of their last school year, but not close enough to make the number of days seem less formidable. Ever since meeting this group of Marauders, she'd found herself locked in a classroom for detention at least twice a month. It made her question why she had actually permitted herself to date one of them.

"Silence," Filch, the cranky, cat-loving, caretaker snapped when James attempted to explain that they had every right to be in that room, since it wasn't after hours or time for class. "I heard from a secret source that you brats are up to no good, as usual."

Remus stepped away from the door and Peter quickly hid behind him, cowering. "Wormtail, stop whimpering," Remus whispered.

Sirius, gathering up all of his courage and wittiness, stepped towards Filch. "We have nothing to hide! Do a cavity search if you must, but be gentle!"

"Sirius Black!" Maisie grabbed his arm and pulled him back to where he was standing before he had decided to make a fool of himself... again.

"I said, silence!" Filch roared at them. "Where's the house cup? My source said you filthy, little, delinquents took it, and it isn't where it should be!" His knobbly finger was pointed at an empty space between the Quidditch Cup and a special services award to a past student.

"Perhaps you lost it while you were cleaning everything in here," James suggested innocently.

"Oh wait, he never cleans anything!" Sirius snorted as he, James, and Abby went into a fit of laughter.

"Enough! We're taking this to the Headmaster. You've stolen school property. You'll be expelled for sure this time!" Filch's words immediately halted the laughter and jokes.

"We didn't steal anything!" Abby argued.

"Doesn't mean we weren't going to," Sirius said in a hushed tone.

"Can't help it if someone beat us to it," James replied just as quietly. The two of them snickered a little.

Maisie was giving Sirius a look that clearly ordered him to shut his mouth, while Peter continued to quiver in fear behind Remus, who was shaking his head in disapproval. Abby continued to argue with Filch, soon assisted by her boyfriend.

Twenty minutes later the whole lot of them, including Filch and Mrs. Norris, were crowded into the headmaster's office. The girls had been offered the chairs opposite of the headmasters seat on the other side of the desk and were now seated there. Filch was rocking back and forth on the balls of his feet, eager to hear the headmasters decision on punishments for his least favorite students. The boys stood silently, waiting for the same thing Filch was, only they weren't nearly as enthused as he was.

Professor Dumbledore, the headmaster, peered over his steepled fingers at the students who were all avoiding his gaze. Whenever making eye contact with Professor Dumbledore it felt as if he was gazing into the very depths of your soul. When you were as mischievous as this group, the last thing you wanted was the feeling that someone knew everything you did or thought.

"Professor," Abby spoke quietly, her eyes resting on the large desk in front of her.

"Yes, Miss Abigail?"

"We swear we didn't steal the House Cup," she said, glancing up to see what his reaction would be.

"Ah, I see." Dumbledore smiled.

"That's not true! I saw them in there! They're lying little-"

"Argus, would you please leave so that I may speak with these brilliant young students? Thank you." Dumbledore gestured to the door as he spoke to the caretaker.

With must displeasure and irritation, Filch left the headmaster's office, grumbling all the way.

"Gentlemen, please take a seat," Dumbledore said to the boys after magically procuring four more chairs around the desk. "Would you like some tea?"

"Professor, we really didn't take it..." Abby repeated nervously.

"Yes, Miss Abigail, I heard you the first time. I have remarkably good hearing for someone as ancient as I. Tea?" Out of respect for the silly old man, everyone except James and Sirius accepted his offer for tea.

Now that everyone was settled, the Professor looked at everyone again, smiling rather brightly. "So, you didn't steal the House Cup," he stated. "I do believe you intended to though, did you not?" He chuckled at the wide-eyed expressions that the group gave him.

"Perhaps," Maisie sighed, refusing to openly admit to the intention of breaking rules.

"Ah, Miss Erin," Dumbledore looked over at her. "Or do you prefer Maisie?" His sparkling blue eyes seemed to wink as he spoke. "Dare I ask how someone, such as yourself, has managed to get themselves caught up in something like this?"

"No, you really shouldn't," she heaved another sigh and shook her head.

"Well, then perhaps we should get to the problem at hand. Who stole the House Cup, and most importantly, why did they steal it?"

"Sir, we don't know who stole it." Remus set his cup of tea down and frowned. "I'm not sure why anyone would be particularly interested in it anyway. Surely there isn't anyone, besides these two," he gestured towards Sirius and James, "that would want to take it just to create a little chaos.

"Ah yes, you two are quite the little deviants, aren't you?" Dumbledore continued to smile in a pleasantly amused way. "Since we don't know the who, maybe we can figure out why. I have a strong suspicion that it has nothing to do with creating chaos and everything to do with a vendetta."

"That's what I was thinking," Remus and Maisie said in unison. "This year has been rather interesting..." Remus continued in a thoughtful tone.

"Yes, it seems it has. I believe this isn't the first time you ladies and gentlemen have been framed for a crime you hadn't the chance commit."

"Well..." James thought for a moment. "We admit to nothing," he said slyly.

"Of course," Dumbledore replied. "Well, perhaps we should venture to the beginning to see what we can find? I believe if we evaluate the incidents of this past year, we may very well find both the who and the why."

"I think it all started that first time we were framed," Sirius said.

"No," Remus said quietly. "We should go furtherr back. We should start on the train. The events of this morning seem to lead there."

"Go on then," Dumbledore encouraged.

And to the beginning they went...

**Please please pleaseeee review! I enjoy them greatly! Criticism is welcome as well! But please don't be so harsh!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer (that was missing from the first chapter): I don't own anything Harry Potter related. But, all OC's are created by Elizanut and myself.**

**Chapter 2 (written by Misses Prongs - edited by Elizanut)**

"Thought you could get away from me Prongs but I found-" Sirius Black's voice stopped suddenly as he entered the compartment in which his friend dwelled. Very much to his surprise, his dear mate was not alone. James Potter was standing with his back to the compartment door. In front of him was a girl Sirius recognized but didn't know by name. All he knew was that she was attached to James by mouth.

"Sirius!" James exclaimed. A small scream came from the mouth of the girl as she stared wide-eyed at Sirius.

"Who is this?" Sirius demanded with his hands on his hips in a girly fashion.

"I'm Abby," the girl chirped.

"Yes, Sirius, this is Abby. We started dating over the summer."

"Oh! I see! So this was the person you spent all summer with, instead of me!" Sirius' hands were waving frantically in front of his face.

"I am sorry, Padfoot... I was going to tell you but-"

"Too late! We are through!" Sirius interjected as he turned on his heel to exit the compartment. He was quickly stopped by Remus and Peter blocking his way as they entered to join their friends.

"You are not! Now sit down!" Remus ordered. In a quick, dog-like obedience, Sirius sat down.

"Hello Abby. I'm not sure if you know me, my name is-"

"Remus. I know. And Peter and Sirius. James has told me all about you. Not that I haven't heard of all of you. I mean, I've been going to school with all of you for seven years." Abby laughed lightly.

"Ah yes. You have been commenting the Quidditch games for the last few years. I recognize your voice," Remus remarked.

"Yep! That's me! I love reporting the action!" Abby nodded.

"Aren't you in Hufflepuff?" Sirius asked.

"Yes I am. Anything wrong with that?" Abby raised an eyebrow.

"No, no! Not at all! Any girlfriend of James is a friend of mine! Except Kaari…" A shudder ran up Sirius' spine.

"I heard my name!" A shrill voice came from outside the compartment. A girl with chocolate brown hair bounced into the compartment.

"Jamie! I missed you so…" Kaari stopped short. Her eyes darted between James and Abby, whose hands were locked.

"You were saying?" James smirked.

"Who is this?" This was the second time this question was asked. Abby's face was beet red.

"This is my girlfriend."

"But I am your girlfriend!"

"Not anymore, remember? We broke up. Now, please leave!" James pointed at the door. Kaari huffed and left the compartment.

"Wow…" Peter scoffed. It was the first word he had spoken since entering the compartment.

"Anyway! On to more 'Sirius' matters." Sirius waggled his eyebrows, causing Abby to giggle slightly.

"Does he always make puns with his name?" Abby asked James innocently.

"Yes… All the time, dear. It's something you have to get used to."

"This time I am actually serious, and Sirius, but you all know that!" Sirius winked.

"Enough with the puns, Padfoot!" James, Peter, and Remus said in unison.

"Okay! Okay! Okay! Easy mates! I am just trying to tell you of my plan!"

"Oh? And what might this plan be?" Remus asked, with a weary expression.

"It's a thoroughly thought out prank that might take the entire year! Its brilliant and fool proof!" Sirius exclaimed.

"But you are a fool, so how is that going to work?" Remus retorted.

"Ignoring…" Sirius sang. "It will work! Now, no more interruptions!"

As soon as the words left his mouth there was a bang outside the compartment. The five of them exchanged quick glances and immediately got up from where they sat. Remus flung the compartment door open to reveal a smoke filled corridor. Students were screaming in shock and scurrying away from the source of the smoke.

"You…IDIOT!" Someone coughed.

"Tergeo!" Someone else shouted. Once the smoke was clear, the five friends could see what was happening. There appeared to be several Slytherins, including Severus Snape and one Ravenclaw girl, who looked furious.

"What makes you think we should listen to you?" Snape jeered.

"Because, I am a prefect!" The Ravenclaw girl snapped coldly.

"So?" A Slytherin retorted. Everyone could see that the girl was getting angrier by the minute. Her face was contorted into a scowl and she was glaring something fierce. "Who cares about some pathetic, little…"

"Rictumsempra!" The tickling hex came suddenly, sending the Slytherin to the ground in a fit of giggles. In the next instant, spells were shooting everywhere. For some reason, James and Sirius decided it would be a good idea to join, leaving Abby, Remus, and Peter standing frozen by the compartment door, not sure what to do other than watch.

"What is going on?" Shouted a fiery red head by the name of Lily Evans.

"Well you see…" Sirius began to explain.

"A duel erupted between the Slytherins," James waved a hand towards the Slytherins, "and that girl." His hand pointed at the girl in Ravenclaw attire.

"That's Maisie!" Lily shrieked before running towards Erin's side, her wand pointed at the Slytherins.

"I don't need your help, Lily! I can handle these prats."

"Prats are we?" Snape asked rhetorically. "Expelleriamus." Maisie's wand flew from her hand and for a moment spells stopped. Not even a second later, Abby stepped forward, her wand out.

"Expelleriamus!" She shouted, disarming Snape. Maisie blinked and looked over at Abby, who was grinning at Snape's wand in her possession. The Slytherin's scrambled away, leaving Maisie and Lily in the corridor with the five friends. The heads of the students who had been peeking out to watch the duel, slowly began to disappear with a few groans of disappointment here and there.

"Thank you," Maisie muttered, sounding slightly irritated. "I could have handled it though…"

"What started that anyways?" James asked.

"I was minding my own business, in my compartment, quietly reading a book, when suddenly those Slytherins came in to have a good laugh by pestering me. I attempted to leave, but they followed, and then that disgusting, greasy-haired, beak nosed boy used some sort of spell that resulted in all of that smoke. After that, you saw what happened..."

"Yep. Sounds like Snivellus." Sirius agreed. He sauntered over to Maisie and draped an arm over her shoulder. "But don't worry, you are safe now, love."

Maisie frowned and slid Sirius' arm off of her shoulder before taking a few steps away to put some distance between them.

"Sorry about that. He is always overly flirtatious." James apologized. He held his hand out. "I am James Potter. And you are?"

"Erin," Maisie replied shortly. "Lily called me Maisie earlier, but that's for close friends only."

"Hi, Erin! I'm Abby!" Abby waved excitedly and hugged Maisie. Abby usually hugged first, asked later.

"If you don't mind," Erin carefully pushed Abby away. "Pleasure to meet you. As for you four, an introduction isn't exactly necessary." The others laughed a little while Sirius turned his attention to Lily.

Not long after, Lily ran off to escape Sirius' flirtatious advances and everyone relocated back into the Marauder's compartment, ushering Maisie along with them.

"Ok! So what I was trying to explain earlier! I have a prank that we WILL perform this year!" Sirius exclaimed dramatically.

"Will this prank get you, and anyone else involved, into trouble?" Abby questioned.

"Always," Remus stated simply but with a hint of resentment.

"Oh, shove it, Moony. You know you enjoy them sometimes!"

Remus didn't agree nor deny this statement. Sirius just ignored his first statement altogether and continued.

"Ok! So we are going to steal…" Sirius paused for dramatic effect. "The House Cup!" James and Peter were grinning like idiots, Remus and Maisie were shaking their heads and frowning, and Abby was just looking confused.

"Why would you do that?"

"Because, Abby dearest, then the winners won't have the cup!"

"What if Gryffindor wins? Then we are stealing the cup from ourselves." Remus poured some logic in the situation.

"Huh… Well, I guess so! Come on! It will be fun!" Sirius whined. He put on his best puppy face and batted his eyelashes at Remus. "We have all year to plan! We can figure out something clever!"

Remus rolled his eyes. "Fine. You are going to do it, regardless of what I say, so there's no point in bothering to try to talk you out of it. But if we get into trouble, I will say I told you so."

Sirius pulled Remus into a big hug and kissed his forehead.

"Well that's something for the end of the year! We need something for the feast tonight!" James pointed out. He looked out the window. "And we better do it fast. Looks like we are almost to Hogwarts."

"Do we have time to run to the kitchens and put spells on the food?" Sirius suggested.

"No, I don't think we'll have time for that."

"How about suggestions from the newcomers! Erin? Abby?"

"I refuse to be involved in any of this." Maisie stated.

Abby seemed to think about it for a moment before answering. "I've got nothing…"

After minutes of ideas being spit out the train came to a stop in Hogsmeade station and the boys gave up. They opened the compartment door to find Snape stalking past without his Slytherin buddies. Ahead of him slightly was Kaari who glanced back at James with a scowl. Once everyone had exited the train, they headed for the thestral-pulled carriages and piled into the first empty one they could find.

"Where did Erin go?" Abby asked.

"Maybe she went to find a carriage with her friends?" James suggested as the carriage lurched forward and they began to move towards the castle.

"Let the feasting begin!" Dumbledore said, granting the students permission to begin shoveling food into their mouths. The annual beginning of the year feast had begun.

Almost as soon as the words had left the Headmaster's mouth, and the food had appeared on the platters across the table, the boys began eating.

"Can you believe it mates? 7th year!" James said excitedly, between mouthfuls of food.

"I know… It doesn't seem like we have been here for seven years. This is our last beginning of the year feast!" Peter pointed out.

"We didn't even come up with any mayhem to cause!" Sirius said exasperatedly.

As if on cue, a scream could be heard across the hall. A Slytherin girl had gotten up from her table and ran away. More screams and yells were heard seconds after her. Everyone was in a panic. The boys looked down at their food and saw it transfigure before their eyes.

"What the bloody hell is going on!" James and Sirius exclaimed in unison.

"James!" Abby's voice screamed. She was running towards them with worms in her hands. "Did you guys have something to do with this?" Her face was pink from embarrassment and rage.

"I swear Abbs, we didn't do this! We talked about it… but like I said, we didn't have time to run to the kitchens and put spells on the food!"

"Someone must have overheard you guys talking!" Remus indicated.

"Must. Have!" Sirius grunted. He was struggling with a goblet that was floating towards him and trying to dump its contents on his head.

"They stole your idea and made it even more chaotic!" Peter chimed. He was watching as the food was coming alive and the dishes were chasing people. The teachers and Headmaster were busy trying to stop everything from happening but someone had used some really complicated spells.

Several minutes went by before everything was under control.

"Sirius Black and James Potter! Meet in my office, please!" Professor McGonagall shouted.

"What?" Sirius shouted. "We didn't even do it!"

Reluctantly, James and Sirius rose from their seats to leave the Great Hall. As they were leaving, closely followed by Remus, Peter, and Abby, who were accompanying them for moral support, they watched Maisie enter.

"She doesn't look happy," Abby whispered, noting the frown on Maisie's face.

"Why is she so late?" Remus wondered aloud.

"Who cares? McGonagall is about to kill us." Sirius and James both groaned.

Once settled in the office, everyone started talking at once.

"We didn't do it! -"

"I am still hungry! -"

"I was there! They only discussed it! -"

"They didn't have time to do it! -"

Professor McGonagall waved a hand for all of them to stop talking.

"Miss Williams, Mister Pettigrew, Mister Lupin there was no point in you coming here. Whether or not Mister Black and Mister Potter are the culprits, it seems like something they would do. So I have no choice than to give them detention. Some justice is needed for the students and faculty. Whoever did this ruined the feast." McGonagall was speaking calmly. Everyone in the room was in shock. "You will serve detention for two nights. Starting tomorrow night. 8 p.m. in my office. That is all."

They all left the room feeling very discouraged. James said goodbye to Abby who had to go off to Hufflepuff house, then they continued on to Gryffindor House. Once they were settled into their beds they started to talk.

"This is bollocks." Sirius grumbled.

"Agreed." James groaned.

"Who did this?" Remus wondered aloud.

"Someone had to either tell someone or overhear us talking about it!" Peter suggested.

"I know when we exited the compartment, Snape was a little close. Maybe he could have done it to frame us?"

"Kaari was too…" James pointed out.

"Erin was also in the compartment with us too! She didn't seem very enthusiastic to be in there and wasn't at all onboard with pranks at all."

"It could be anyone of them. Or anyone else we haven't even thought of…"

"Well we better find out who did it…"

With those last words, the boys went to sleep.

**Review please! :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I still don't own Harry Potter**

**Chapter 3 (written by Elizanut, ideas provided by both of us)**

As Remus ended the tale of the train ride and feast, his gaze drifted over to Maisie who was already staring at him, her eyes narrowed. It wasn't long before everyone, aside from Dumbledore, had shifted themselves to look at her. Dumbledore remained still and silent in his seat, his fingers steepled in front of him and eyes resting on the surface of his glossy desk.

"I resent your accusatory expressions," Maisie declared indignantly." Sirius, I'm insulted that you're even looking at me like that!" With a huff, Maisie crossed her arms.

"Sorry..." Sirius sheepishly dropped his gaze to the floor.

"Well if the shoe fits," James retorted. "Sirius has every right to suspect you now, just like the rest of us."

"I'll have you know that I had absolutely nothing to do with any this!"

"Then why were you late?" Remus cut in before James had the chance to say anything more.

"I had my reasons, and you aren't a teacher, therefore I owe you absolutely no explanation."

"Miss O'Dell, as the headmaster, I must ask you to answer that question. Logic dictates that, if we can, we must eliminate those suspected in order to find the true culprit." Dumbledore spoke softly, his kind eyes focused on Maisie. It was clear that Maisie was becoming uncomfortable, but with the slight push from Dumbledore, she seemed to decide that it would be best to answer.

"I saw someone creeping away from the large group of students that were entering the Great Hall for the feast. I was simply performing my duty as a prefect by following them in order to direct them to the Great Hall."

"Can anyone confirm this?" Dumbledore asked.

"Well... The person knew I was following them."

"Then we'll need this person's name to confirm it."

"I..." Maisie trailed off, looking down at her lap. "I told you- they knew I was following. I lost them on the stairs. They seemed to know where they were going and they were pretty fast. It's not my fault! I absolutely did not do this!" Maisie was becoming rather frustrated with the situation. "I lost them on the floor below the Great Hall."

"If we can't confirm this-" Dumbledore began.

"Maisie wouldn't do this!" Abby interjected as she jumped out of her seat, startling everyone. It appeared that she had been holding her tongue since the end of the story, when the accusations had first begun flying across the room at their dear friend.

"Miss Williams," Dumbledore looked at Abby and indicated her chair with a flourish of his hand. "Please sit so that we may finish discussing this."

"Yes, sir," Abby sighed, taking her seat again.

"Now, Miss O'Dell, as I was saying. Until we can confirm this, you must, unfortunately, remain a suspect to this unfortunate prank. Perhaps we should venture further into the year. You boys seemed to be accused of many things this year and from what I've heard, you deny doing most, if not all of them."

"Well, a few weeks after the start of term, there was that morning bed incident, " Remus trailed off. Sirius snorted back what sounded like a laugh.

"Sorry, it was funny," Sirius smirked when everyone looked at him." I remember that Peter was the first to wake up..."

"P-P-Prongs! P-Padfoot! Moony!" squeaked the mousy Marauder. It sounded as if Peter was struggling with something.

"Wha's the matter?" Sirius groaned groggily.

"I can't get up!" Peter squealed frantically.

"Then go back to sleep," James grumbled from behind his bed hangings.

"Peter, calm down," Remus' voice sighed. "Are you tangled in your sheets again?"

"No!" Peter exclaimed.

"Let me see what..." Remus trailed off. "Sirius! James! It's not just Peter. I can't move either. Can you two get up?"

"Since when is getting out of bed so difficult for you two?" James asked through a long, loud yawn.

"Is this some kind of practical joke?" Sirius suddenly shouted. "I can't even sit up or roll over!"

"Aren't you three being a bit ridiculous?" James chuckled.

"This gives a whole new meaning to being ' stuck in bed.'" Sirius snorted.

"Sirius, this isn't the time for your stupid jokes," Remus snapped irritably. "James, will you at least try to get up?"

"About that..." James began, "I'm stuck too."

"Did you even try?"

"Of course I did! Why would I lie about something so ridiculous?"

"Well, you have been known to fib sometimes," Peter commented quietly.

"Oh, shut it, Wormtail!" James grumbled.

"Cheer up mates. At least we have an excuse for not going to class!" Sirius sang from his bed.

"Sirius, do you realize that this means no breakfast either? Or lunch. Maybe not even dinner, if we aren't found in time," Remus stated. His statement was soon followed by a loud groan from Sirius.

"Well, how do you propose we get out of this mess?" James asked.

"Sadly, I don't think we can. I could try some incantations, but without knowing what spell is causing this, I could just make things worse."

"Great, so what are we supposed to do?"

"We may just have to wait this out. There is a possibility that others are in this same situation as us." Remus' statement was soon followed by aloud scream. "Perhaps someone else has discovered the problem, now."

"Maybe we should yell too," Peter suggested in a whisper.

"Oh baby! Yes! Yes! Yes!"

"Sirius! Not that kind of yell," Remus snapped.

"More baby, more!"

"James, you aren't helping at all! Both of you, knock it off!"

"Fine, fine, fine!" Sirius and James snickered.

"Thank you. Now, I really don't think there's any point in yelling just yet. I'm sure someone will come get us soon."

"Well, what are we supposed to do while we wait?" Sirius asked.

"We could play a game!" Peter chirped in, excitedly.

"What kind of game could we possibly play while we can't move?" James replied smartly.

"20 Questions," Sirius suggested suddenly.

"I suppose."

"I'll go first!"

"Playing a game was Peter's idea, Sirius," Remus pointed out.

"But I thought of the game, so I'm going first! Okay! Go!"

"Is it a girl?" James asked.

"Yes."

"Does she attend Hogwarts?" Remus asked.

"Yep."

"It isn't Madam Rosmerta then."

"Is she a Gryffindor?" Peter asked.

"Nah."

"Is it Abby?"

"No, mate, I'm not thinking about your girlfriend."

"Is she a Hufflepuff?

"Nope."

"Ravenclaw?"

"Yes."

"Do we know her?"

"Not particularly."

"That could be just about any girl, Sirius," James huffed.

"Next question, please."

"Is she a Prefect?"

"Yes."

"Did you meet her on the train?"

"Yes! Give someone else a turn Remus!"

"No! I know who it is. It's Erin, the 7th year Prefect from Ravenclaw."

"Well, she was hot! You cheated though!"

"I did not," Remus snapped. "You're just easy to figure out."

"Well, fine! Let's see you come up with a harder-" Sirius was interrupted by their dorm door being swung open.

"Are their any students stuck to their beds in here?" Professor McGonagall's voice pierced the room.

"Yes!" The four boys cried out in unison.

Professor McGonagall swept through the room, waving her wand around was still in her nightgown and bathrobe with her hair a bit of a disheveled mess.

"Freedom!" Sirius and James yelled as they hopped out of their beds finally.

"Professor, do you know what's going on?" Remus asked as he climbed out of his bed.

"I'm afraid we have no clue as to how this happened, but it seems all 7th years, Prefects, and teachers were somehow spellbound to their beds upon waking up this morning. We've removed the spell from nearly everyone now. If I find that you boys had anything to do with this, you'll be expelled and sent home immediately."

"What?" Sirius exclaimed. "Why would we have trapped ourselves too?"

"Yeah," James frowned.

"I'm not sure, but I will be keeping an eye on you four. Professor Dumbledore is speaking with Peeves right now to make sure he had nothing to do with this, and the house elves are being questioned, in case they saw anything peculiar last night."

"I swear, we didn't do this Professor," Remus said calmly. "I presume classes will still start on time?"

"Of course," Professor McGonagall replied as she left the room.

"Damn, I was really hoping they would cancel classes," James whined.

"Me too," Sirius sighed.

"Stop complaining and get ready," Remus ordered.

As everyone shuffled about, getting ready for breakfast and classes, James pulled a folded up piece of parchment out of his trunk. "Do you reckon we could modify the map? We could try to find a way to view where everyone was at certain times. Maybe there's a rewinding spell of sorts that we could use?"

"As great an idea as that is, I don't think we can," Remus shouted from the bathroom sink, where he was brushing his hair.

"That's a splendid idea! Why couldn't we?" Sirius said from his bed, where he was pulling his socks on.

"First of all, there's already so many spells on the map, if we tamper with it at all, it could disrupt the other spells. I don't think we want to chance completely ruining all the work we've already put into it. Second of all, I can't think of any spells of that sort that we could use."

"Well, that sucks."

"If we made a second map, we could experiment?" Peter suggested suddenly from his bed, where he sat, completely ready to go down to the Great Hall for breakfast.

"Actually, we could. It might take some time to complete, but we could definitely do that," Remus stated. "Brilliant idea, Peter.

"Yes! So does that mean, we'll do it?"

"Yes, James, we'll do it."

"Fantastic."

"Terrific."

"Splendid."

"Will you two knock it off? Are you finished getting ready?"

"Yes, Moony, we've been ready for ages."

"No, you haven't."

"Fine, fine. What matters is that we're all ready now, right?" James smirked as he headed towards their door.

"Yes, let's get breakfast!" Sirius skipped after James, down to the common room, closely followed by Peter and Remus.

The boys made their way through the crowded Gryffindor common room, and out the portrait hole. On their way into the Great Hall, they heard their names being called loudly.

"Jaaames! Siriusss! Remusss! Peeeter!" Abby's voice sang from down the corridor. Within a few seconds, the boys could see her dashing towards them. "Did you guys wake up and find yourselves stuck in bed too?" She asked, when she finally stopped in front of them. "All of the 7th year Hufflepuff's and Prefects were stuck in bed this morning. None of us could get up. It was crazy!"

"It was the same for us!" James exclaimed. "McGonagall was furious. I'd hate to be the person that did this when she catches them."

"Oh. All of the Hufflepuff's think you guys did it..."

"What? You guys too? We didn't do this!"

"Sirius, there's no need to get upset. I wasn't accusing you. I was just telling you what the other Hufflepuff's were thinking."

"Well, what should we expect? They're Hufflepuff's."

"Padfoot!" James snapped, smacking his friend in the back of the head.

"Jerk," Abby frowned.

"Well, you're different!"

"No, I'm not! All Hufflepuff's are amazing! You don't even know!"

"Excuse you. You're blocking the entrance. Some of us would like to have breakfast before classes start," a voice interrupted.

"Sirius, it's your '20 Questions'," James teased.

"Shut up."

"Pardon?" Maisie raised an eyebrow.

"Sirius thinks you're hot."

"Prongs!"

"You guys are blocking us from entering the Great Hall. None of us have time for this after being set back this morning," Maisie said, indifferent to the statement that James had made.

"Were the Ravenclaws stuck too?" Remus spoke over top of the noise of the odd wrestling match that had broke out between James and Sirius.

"Yes, but only the eldest and those in charge. Some students think the Slytherins did this. A fourth year said that they saw Severus Snape and his friends in the Great Hall before anyone else had been unbound from their beds."

"Curious," Remus said thoughtfully.

"Yes, very. Now, if you people don't mind, I'd like to get through," Maisie said sharply.

"Sorry!" Abby said with a smile, pushing the boys out of the way to let Maisie and the other students through. The Marauders and Abby followed everyone in and took a seat at the Gryffindor table. "Look," Abby pointed towards the Slytherin table. Severus and some of his friends could be seen snickering amongst themselves pointing at other students occasionally.

"I think that stupid git wants people to think he did this. We all know he's not really smart enough," Sirius grumbled as he took a bite of toast.

"He actually gets good marks in his classes, Sirius."

"He's still a stupid git, Remus, and you know it."

"No, he isn't. No matter how much you dislike him, Sirius, it doesn't change the fact that he is intelligent."

"Oh my gosh!" Abby exclaimed, interrupting the argument between the two boys.

"What's wrong, love?"

"Frogs!"

"What?"

"There's frogs in the corridor!" a girl screamed loudly as she ran into the Great Hall.

"What? Where'd they come from?" James jumped up with a laugh. There was soon an uproar of students rushing into the corridor, trying to catch the loose frogs.

As James and Sirius were preparing to tackle one of the loose frogs, McGonagall's voice could be heard from a fewfeet away. She looked positively furious. "Who set my frogs loose? These were for the fourth years to practice with!" Her wand hand was flying about, immobilizing frogs. "You two, again!" She pointed her finger at the two Marauders. "Detention, every night until I say otherwise!"

"We didn't do anything!" James and Sirius cried out. "This isn't our fault!"

"Of course, it's never your fault. I've had enough of this nonsense. All students are to make their way back to their dorms or into the Great Hall for breakfast!"

"We had detention for over a week because of those frogs escaping!" Sirius grumbled.

"I had forgotten about the frogs," Abby giggled.

"You can't blame me for that," Maisie pointed out.

"Why not?" Remus asked.

"Because, I was in the Great Hall with you guys."

"Technically, the frogs would have had to have been set free before that though, which means, you still could have done it."

"Remus, stop blaming her!" Abby said with a frown.

"Yeah, it was probably Snivellus!"

"Sirius, you didn't even think he was smart enough to do any of that! You argued with me about it."

"Gentlemen, perhaps we should calm down and think about things," Dumbledore said just loud enough to be heard by everyone.

"Right. So, is Severus Snape being added to the list of suspects?" Abby asked.

"If you believe that he could be involved in this, then yes, we shall add him to the list."

"Well, what next?"

"Can you think of anyone else that could have done this? Or perhaps, there's another event you'd like to review?"

"What about Halloween?" Peter piped up.

"Mister Lupin, would you care to indulge us in another story?" Professor Dumbledore asked.

"Well… It was the morning of Halloween," Remus began the tale.

**Pleaseeee review! :)**


End file.
